


A Happy Middle and a Very Happy Start

by bravepotato



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Based on the manga, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GinHiji - Freeform, HijiGin, M/M, OkiKagu - Freeform, Timeskip, farewell shinsengumi, kontae, may eventually become explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravepotato/pseuds/bravepotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeskip to when the Shinsengumi comes back to Edo. Things change and people change, but some things always stay the same. First chapter is basically just a recap of the end of chapter 550 in the manga, and the entire chapter 551. Focuses on three ships, Kontae, Okikagu, and Ginhiji, more or less equally.</p><p>*Sorry guys this is discontinued I'm dying in school*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Middle and a Very Happy Start

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ending?
> 
> There are no happy endings.  
> Endings are the saddest part,  
> So just give me a happy middle,  
> And a very happy start. 
> 
> This chapter is sort of a prequel to my actual fanfic...this chapter just recaps Farewell Shinsengumi's goodbyes. :D  
> Songspiration (song listened to on repeat while writing): Twelve Days Awake (By: The American Dollar)

_~“It’s going to be okay now. They must be back. Her police.”~_

It was raining and the streets were empty as Shimura Tae walked home. It was grey, cloudy, and dreary, and Tae couldn’t shake the feeling that the skies were crying.  There was a strange pain in her chest; the sort of pain that made her wish she could tear her heart out and stomp all over it until she couldn’t feel anything anymore. She yearned to ignore it and she wished she could, but the weather just wasn’t helping.  A trash bag dangled in one hand and she held an umbrella with the other, listening to the sound of rain trickling onto the top of her umbrella.

_Plink. Plink. Plink._

Each sound was her heart breaking a little more. She swallowed, disregarding the painful lump in her throat, and headed for the trashcan by a corner to dispose of her bag.

_Plink. Plink. Plink._

A gorilla. A stalker. A pervert. That’s what he was.

_Plink. Plink. Plink._

The chief policeman. A noble samurai. A leader. A good man who had seen Tae at her very worst, at her most crude, at her most violent, and still looked at her with such wonder as if she was a goddess, as if she was an angel who could do no wrong.   

_Plink. Plink. Plink._

Tae hated losing people. Her father. Obi Hajime. When you love someone and they leave, they wrench off a piece of you to take with them. She didn’t feel like she had any pieces left to give. She shut her eyes tightly, refusing to cry, concentrating on the sound of falling rain.

_Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink-RATTLE! RATTLE!_

Her eyes flew open as the trashcan before her began to shake, and she knew what—or rather, who—it was. Her heart contracted painfully. This was it, she supposed. It was time to give another piece of her away to another man who would be gone from her life in the blink of an eye.  

It was disgusting crouching in a trashcan filled with garbage bags drenched with rain. It was cold, wet, and nauseating, but Kondo Isao would stay there. He would keep things the same, if only one for one more moment. He would be discovered and yelled at and kicked, Tae’s flashing anger setting her blazing eyes aflame with an inner fire. And he would know Otae-san was alright; that she would be alright and happy and warm. If the cold he was feeling from the rain would guarantee her warmth, Kondo would freeze over and over until his lips were blue and he couldn’t feel his fingers.

“Do you think you could…stop doing this sort of thing?”

The rain stopped. The rain was gone and in its place was the sun herself, radiating with her untouchable beauty and light.

_Otae-san._

He wouldn’t look at her. He couldn’t bring himself to face her. She spoke again, and her voice brought him more sorrow than any sad song ever could.

“You’ll catch a cold.”

She was breaking him. He couldn’t be strong when her voice sounded like that. He couldn’t act silly or immature when her voice sounded like that.  _Hit me,_ he thought. _Yell at me! Call me a creep. Call me a gorilla stalker. Please._

_Just don’t make this any more difficult._

 “Why?” Kondo asked, and was surprised when his voice broke. “Why are you saying that…today of all days? I was hoping you’d hit me and call me a stalker pervert like always.”

He turned around to face her then, to face his sun. She had been holding an umbrella over his head, sheltering him from the cold of the rain. Otae-san was beautiful, with her hair brown as the sweetest chocolate and eyes bright as the stars, but her physical attractiveness wasn’t what made her so stunning. It was her strength, the way she took care of her little brother, her laugh, her love, her light. It was the way she could act so crude and unladylike and competitive, or feminine and frail, and stay true to herself. It was the way she never pretended, and it was her smile, so filled with emotion and devotion. Kondo had always wondered what it would be like to have a smile so wonderful directed at himself.

It was simply _her_.

When Tae saw Kondo’s face, she was sure she would fall apart. She glimpsed down at her hands, making sure she was still intact, still real, because surely reality couldn’t be so painful, so cruel. Then she looked back at him and the large scar that marred his face, from the right side of his forehead, slashing down to the left side of his jaw near his mouth. He didn’t deserve it. It would be a constant reminder of what he had gone through and what was to come.

Kondo had always been so eccentric, so crazy and laughable and wild that Tae had forgotten he was actually decent in appearance. Now here he was, scarred straight across his face, drenched in the rain and sitting in a trash can with eyes that would shatter spirits, and Tae had never seen anyone more handsome.

She couldn’t bring herself to smile at him. If she so much as moved a finger, she was sure she’d break down. She couldn’t do that now. His words echoed in her head.

_Why are you saying that…today of all days? I was hoping you’d hit me and call me a stalker pervert like always._

Kondo had a bittersweet smile on, looking at her with such sad eyes, and Tae prepared herself for his next words.

“That’s going to make it so much harder to say goodbye, don’t you think?”  

*************************************************************************************

“You want us to leave Edo? You’re telling _us_ , the Shinsengumi, to abandon Edo?”

Hijikata Toshiro was very tired. He was tired and he was in dismay. Even his cigarettes couldn’t provide him with any sort of relief. He wished he had a bottle of mayonnaise with him.

Katsura Kotaro, who was sitting across from Hijikata, crossed his arms. “If you stay in Edo under these current political conditions, the ones you’ve ventured off into the jaws of death to save—Kondo and Matsudaira, as well as all of your lives, will be in danger. To die without accomplishing anything would truly be abandoning Edo, Hijikata.”

Well…there was some truth in that statement.

The Joui rebel continued, talking about the Bakufu and Nobunobu and how the Shinsengumi was a symbol of hope for the country, and Hijikata knew that Katsura was right. He had known all along, really, from the moment he decided to save Kondo, that things would never be the same again. It made sense logically.

Still, it was difficult to accept. The Shinsengumi’s duty was now to leave central, instigate rebellion in different areas, and build its foundation as a rebel army. In order to protect Edo, Hijikata knew that the Shinsengumi had to abandon it. It would mean saying goodbye to the ones they had protected all this time, and the ones who had supported them all this time. It also meant saying goodbye to the Shinsengumi they once were.

After the meeting was finished, Hijikata headed outside, lighting his cigarette and trying to ease the strange pain he felt. Why was he feeling this way? Why did it hurt…so much? He felt something wet on his face and started with horror. No way. He wasn’t crying. He didn’t cry-

Ah. It was raining. That made much more sense. He took out his umbrella and travelled toward the steps of the building, to find someone sitting there, waiting in the rain with his own umbrella in hand. Curly silver hair in a tousled perm. White yukata with blue swirls. Black shirt with the collar popped up. A sword made of wood dangling from his obi.

Yorozuya. Sakata Gintoki. Shiroyasha. Had he been waiting for Hijikata this whole time?

He seemed to have heard Hijikata approaching, because he turned around, those dead fish eyes of his filled with a strange, wry expression in them that could almost be described as…melancholy.

Hijikata’s throat felt dry, and he swallowed. What _was_ this he was feeling?

*************************************************************************************

“I knew that this would happen, but this sure is ironic. No matter what happened, we fought in order to be the Shinsengumi. And now, because of that, we can’t be the Shinsengumi anymore.”

They were at their favourite set meal shop, waiting for their orders. Hijikata with a cigarette in his mouth, and Gintoki with sake in his hand. Getting ready to say goodbye.

“Zura stuck you with that job, huh? I told you to be careful around that grifter.” Gintoki took another drink from his cup, hoping that it would take the edge off what he was feeling at the moment. He snuck a glance at Hijikata, whose eyes were blue as an ocean in its deepest point and whose hair was as dark as the night sky. Hijikata, with his V-shaped bangs and his obsession with mayonnaise and cigarettes. Hijikata, who Gintoki saw himself reflected in, a person who he was like and wasn’t like, who irritated him and complemented him, who paralleled him and differed from him.  Loss was inevitable. Gintoki had endured many losses before, so he would do it again.

Gintoki wondered what it would be like without Hijikata and the Shinsengumi in Edo. Life would be duller, that was for sure. And…he pushed the other thoughts away from his mind. He didn’t dare think it.

“And what do you intend to do? You helped us out, so I doubt you can stay in Edo, either.” Words were dangling at the tip of Hijikata’s tongue. _You could come with us. I wouldn’t mind so much, really._ But he didn’t dare say it.

“If we Yorozuya leave on top of you guys going,” Gintoki drawled out, “the people of Edo will be lonely, won’t they? Right, Granny?”

He nodded to the restaurant owner who was busy preparing their dishes. She said nothing, but the look on her face was that of sympathy.  

Hijikata didn’t know what to say. A voice in him was screaming to say the words he left unspoken, but he had more pride than that. If the Yorozuya stayed, they would be left with heaps of trouble to deal with, all because they decided to help the Shinsengumi. Whenever the Shinsengumi needed help, the Yorozuya had always been there. _He_ had always been there. Gintoki. Hijikata peaked at the other man who had a very somber expression on his face. His eyes were obscured by his silver and shadows, and he brought his cup near his mouth but it simply hovered there. 

He was Sakata Gintoki of many different layers; a lazy guy, an avid sweets fan, a friend, a fighter, an enemy, a person who had somehow wriggled his way into Hijikata’s life and left him wondering how much he’d be missing now that the Shinsengumi was leaving; how many more crazy adventures they could have had together, how many more arguments they could have had, how many more memories, and how many more stories they could have experienced to tell.

“So you’re staying?” Hijikata asked, his voice sounding a bit more incredulous then he would have liked it to be. “Don’t you understand? Edo’s no longer…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence. The look on Gintoki’s face spoke a thousand words in the silence.

*************************************************************************************

“That’s why, huh? It’s because Edo doesn’t have the Shinsengumi or the Mimawarigumi anymore that you’re staying here, huh?”

The rain sure was annoying. It reminded Kagura of her home planet, and she didn’t want any more things and people trying to make her sad. Especially not Mr. Sadist with his big bowl hat obscuring half of his face. Why couldn’t he just use an umbrella like a normal person? At the moment, he was leaning against the railing of the bridge, disrupting Kagura’s peace, and she wanted nothing more than to throw him over.

“Unless you guys protect Edo in our place,” Okita Sougo continued, “we won’t be able to leave Edo with a clear conscience. Is that it? You’ve gotta be kidding me. Whether it’s the general public or that general, we can’t let anyone else die.”

Kagura wouldn’t look at him. She felt numb, and that hat irritated her. _He_ irritated her. What was he implying? “Are you saying that perhaps the Yorozuya is not enough to protect Edo? Then why not try testing me, yes?”

From her peripheral vision, she saw his eyes flash towards her, and when she finally threw him off the bridge, she could feel her heart again, and the adrenaline pumping through her veins. His hat had fallen off, she realized with satisfaction, and his scream was funny (if not a tiny bit cute). She looked down at him in the water. His sandy brown hair was wet, and those strangely compelling blue (or red, if you go by the anime) eyes of his were filled with outrageous disbelief. For some reason while staring at him, Shinpachi’s words about Okita some time ago echoed in her mind. 

_His only redeeming feature is his face._

“The hell you doing?!” Okita shouted at her from the water. “I’m still recuperating!”

This is what he got in response to trying to say goodbye and show concern for once? Okita made a mental note never to show concern for her again. Then again, he wouldn’t really get the chance to, would he? Now that he was leaving and she was staying. He pushed the thought from his mind.

China Girl. Annoying, annoying China Girl. She stepped onto the railing of the bridge, displaying her agility. Her umbrella was closed and her vermillion hair was getting wet. She had nice hair. Nice big blue eyes, too. Not that it mattered, because she was annoying as hell. What was even more annoying was the condescending, challenging look on her face. She was looking down on him. She was mocking him.

“What did you come here for?” She hopped onto one foot. “Too meekly bid farewell? Like hell you would do that. You have something you need to do before you start worrying about other people, yes? There will still be danger both here and there, yes? From the looks of it, you guys will be the ones to drop dead first!”

Ah, China Girl. So annoying. Okita laughed once to himself. She would never change and maybe, just maybe, he would miss her a little. Maybe, just maybe, he thought she looked beautiful with her soaked hair and prideful expression. She was a tiny little thing, but she was strong and unpredictable, and maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t mind getting his blood racing again. One last time.

“You’ve got the right idea. I forgot that before I leave Edo, there’s something I need to be clear on.” Okita smiled a small, tentative half smile at Kagura and if her heart skipped a beat for a moment, she didn’t notice. She was too busy psyching herself up for the battle. She wouldn’t be sad that the Shinsengumi were leaving. They only took up Gin-san’s freedom. They only stalked Boss Lady. They old hogged screen time. She wouldn’t be sad. She refused to be sad.

One more fight to go down in the books. Sougo drew his blade and Kagura launched herself from the bridge towards him.

“WHO’S STRONGER, YOU OR ME?!”

Sword clashed with Yato umbrella, and both of them relished in the moment. The adrenaline was rushing through them, and the world exploded with colour. It was Kagura and Okita, Sadist and China Girl, clashing on equal ground. Testing one another, knowing one another, fuelling one another.

“WE DON’T NEED ANY DUMB WORDS OF FARWELL!”

Kagura had felt more alive, and if either of them had any unspoken words needed to be said, it was exchanged with fists and shining blades.

 

~(This was supposed to be Chapter 2, but whatever)~

 

The rain wouldn’t let up. Kondo and Tae sat side by side staring out at the rain, saying nothing. There was nothing to be said that would change the situation. The Shinsengumi was leaving. Yorozuya was staying.

“As long as you are there, the Shinsengumi won’t disappear no matter where they go. Wherever you guys go, I know you’ll be fighting for Edo, and for all of us.”

Kondo eyes flickered to Otae-san. In the corner of his mind, he vaguely noted that this was one of the few times he was actually sitting and conversing with her normally. He would have been overjoyed if he wasn’t so sad. There was something about uncertainty, about leaving people behind that Kondo had always despised. He always assumed that it hurt the person being left behind more than the person leaving, but now he wasn’t so sure. The Shinsengumi would start over simply with their clothes on their backs and their swords in their hands, and maybe they wouldn’t be enough for this world.

“Please don’t make that face,” Otae-san pleaded in a soft voice. It sounded like she was about to cry, and Kondo hated himself, hated the world for making her sound like that. “Hold your head up and smile, won’t you? Otherwise, even though I promised Shin-chan I would…I won’t be able to say goodbye or welcome back.”

There were tears in her eyes, but a hesitant smile on her face. A smile of a hope that Kondo had never considered. One day he would be back, wouldn’t he? He would come back as a stronger man, a wiser man, a man who had seen the world and become someone worthy of Otae-san.

“The next time you come back here, it won’t be from above the ceiling or under the floor.” It was Shinpachi-san, Otae-san’s little brother. He was holding a tray with steaming hot teas, and he set them down between Kondo and Otae. “Please come in through the front door.”

Kondo had always been on the outside, always been in the cold, admiring the sun from afar. Was this what it felt like to bask in the sun’s warmth? To have the sun shine on you, welcome you with its light?

“We’ll have tea waiting for you.”

Kondo would look forward to that day.

*************************************************************************************

“There’s some good booze up there.”

That was Gintoki, not knowing what else to say. Gintoki had been hurt billions of times, had gone through hell and back, so he should be immune to grief by now. Why wasn’t he?

“I don’t like drinking in crowds, so once in a while I come here to drink alone.”

That was Hijikata, not knowing what else to answer. Hijikata had never gotten along with Gintoki, really, so why was he feeling so much sorrow?

Leaving. That was something he had done before. He had left his brother Tamegorou and Mitsuba, so what was one more? The Shinsengumi would be with him, and as long as he had the Shinsengumi and Kondo, that would be enough to make him happy. And yet…

Hijikata shut his eyes, wishing he could get rid of so many memories. On the rooftop when he had been fighting for Kondo’s pride and Gintoki had been fighting for his own, his day off when they wouldn’t stop arguing, the wretched lottery ticket, the time when he had been consumed by a demon sword and Gintoki had gone through such lengths to help. He recalled the time they fought together to save Sasaki Tetsunosuke,  the time they had been snowboarding with the Shogun…so many moments, so many memories filled with pain and anger and craziness and…something real.

“You go ahead and drink it,” Hijikata told Gintoki regarding the alcohol, and felt the silver haired samurai’s eyes on him. “It’s expensive liquor. Do it one cup at a time. By the time you’ve drank it all…”

_Say it. Say it._

“I’ll come back.”

Gintoki’s breath hitched in his throat, but Hijikata didn’t hear. If it had been a promise from anyone else, he wouldn’t have believed it, but this was Hijikata. Hijikata wasn’t the type to go back on his word. He was a samurai, after all.

Three words. Three words were enough to fill Gintoki with hope. Sure, people left, but it didn’t mean that they would never return. Some people left your life for good, and others…sometimes they returned home.

The Vice Chief took a drag of his cigarette and blew out smoke. His face felt hot. “I’ll pay back the rest of what I owe you then.”

What was Gintoki supposed to say to that? Hijikata owed him nothing. “I’ll take the booze, but I don’t remember lending you anything.”

“You did.” Hijikata’s response was almost instantaneous.

The silver haired samurai’s eyes flickered toward the policeman. He was looking away, his face angled away from Gintoki’s, obscuring his expression.

“That messed up head of yours might have forgotten, but I remember. And I…won’t forget.”

_I won’t forget you. I’ll come back. I promise._

“In that case, then you paid me back a long time ago.” Gintoki smiled to himself. Sometimes when things hurt too much, all you can do is smile.

_You better keep your promise. Life won’t be the same without you. Edo won’t be the same._

“The one who had gotten back something he’d forgotten was me.”

Hijikata looked at Gintoki in surprise. What did he mean by that? Hijikata had never done anything for Gintoki and in turn, Gintoki had done so much for him.

Gintoki had his glass, half empty, in his hand and wore a half smile on his face. His eyes looked less like a dead fish’s and more as an immortal’s would look like. They were old, wise eyes, eyes that had seen too much pain and suffering, eyes that had witnessed so much love and joy, eyes that know, and eyes with unfathomable depths that one could get lost in if they looked too long.

“Don’t come back with something to pay me with,” Gintoki told Hijikata. He didn’t want a payment from the Vice Commander. He didn’t want to be an obligation. He wanted to be hope. He wanted to be reassurance, comfort. A reminder of Edo and all the joy and tears that came with it. “Next time, you won’t be alone. If you come back with one bottle of booze, we can all drink together. That’ll be plenty.”

Abruptly, the restaurant owner set down their dishes. The Hijikata Special. The Uji Gintoki Bowl. “Okay, sorry for the wait. Here are your usuals.”

No one moved.

_How long will it be until I see a dish that crazy again? So much mayonnaise?! Disgusting!_

_Are there other people as weird as him in this world? Red bean paste? On rice?! Revolting!_

“Hm? What’s wrong? Neither of you are eating.” The restaurant owner looked anxious, as if she had done something wrong.

“No, sorry granny…”

At the same time, both of the men reached for the other’s food. When their hands brushed, they paused for a moment, both wondering if they were out of their minds to eat something so unappetizing.

“It’s just that today, it’s the other way around.”

*************************************************************************************

“It seems that both you and I have a long way to go, yes?”

The rain just wouldn’t let up. It was getting into Kagura’s eyes, drenching her hair, distracting her from Okita’s movements. There was a huge crater in the side of a brick structure that Kagura had slammed the eighteen year old into, but he wouldn’t let up. If there was one thing she would admit, it was that Okita Sougo was resilient. Sometimes she wondered if there was some Yato blood in him, what with his ability to be on par with both her and…her brother. Kamui.

Sometimes he reminded her of Kamui with the ladycharmer smile, the intimidatingly sadistic side, and the bloodthirst when fighting. However, Okita was also everything Kamui wasn’t. Kamui was never vulnerable. Okita was. As strange as it sounded, Kagura enjoyed the moments when he was vulnerable. When he was yelping or angry or revolted or cared or protected. That was when his deadpan, sadistic façade was down and he could see him more as a person with emotions. It was when she remembered that he was just a boy just like she was just a girl. Her train of thought abruptly came to a start when he spoke.

“That’s right. The battle with that weirdo crow ended without us even being able to touch him. But remember this. By the next time we meet…”

Okita, who had been down in the rubble, stood up, rain dripping from his sandy hair and his eyes gleaming with a challenge.

They fought. The rain poured around them, the water under soaked their clothes, and they fought.

“I swear I’m going to be stronger than you or that crow! So, you’d better not lose to anyone else!”

_Stay alive. You better not die on me._

*************************************************************************************

_Disgusting. I never should have done that. And yet…_

“That was gross,” Hijikata and Gintoki confirmed aloud at the same time, after finishing each other’s dishes.

_On the upside, when I leave, I’ll never have to eat anything that revolting again hopefully._

Perhaps he was tired, or maybe all the sweet bean paste had gotten to his head, but for some reason, Hijikata found that thought excruciatingly funny. Suddenly, there was laughter.

It had been so long since he had laughed so hard. He had no idea why he was laughing so hard, but suddenly everything seemed to fall away except for his laughs and Gintoki’s laughs. They laughed and laughed, and everything else seemed insignificant suddenly. There was no need to be down. This wasn’t an ending. Hijikata would return, and he would return with so much new experiences and a bottle of booze to share. Things changed, life happened, and sometimes it wasn’t for the worse. It was a new chapter in life, and when things were uncertain, all you could do was laugh it off and hope for the best.

So Hijikata laughed, and Gintoki laughed with him, and both of them felt lighter.

When Hijikata laughed, his whole face lit up and it was the first time Gintoki had seen him look like that. He looked nice, as if he didn’t have a worry in the world. He looked younger, innocent, and even though Gintoki knew Hijikata had gone through so much in life, he hoped that the Vice Commander would never change, no matter where life took him.

*************************************************************************************

Back at the bridge, Kagura and Okita had exhausted each other when it finally stopped raining and the sun came up. Okita’s eyes were shut, but he could feel the warmth of the sunlight. He was so tired, so very tired, and drenched, so very drenched, but all he could feel was the sun.

This wasn’t goodbye. He wasn’t saying goodbye to Kagura, goodbye to Yorozuya, goodbye to Edo. He wouldn’t say goodbye. Goodbye meant leaving, and he wasn’t leaving. Not really. This would be more of a detour, an adventure so that he could come back stronger than Kagura. Stronger and ready. He was going to see a thousand new sights, meet (and probably dislike) a thousand new people, and things were going to be okay. The bonds you had with someone didn’t change, no matter how far apart you were, and he would always share this—this…something…with Kagura. With Edo.

He wished both of them the best.

*************************************************************************************

“We’re heading off.”

*************************************************************************************

“Not education, not status. All we can believe in is our own swords. We wanted to make names for ourselves with just that sword, and so we gathered here in Edo. Today we have to part from Edo, but our dream is not ending. We’ll come back, I swear we will, to the hometown of the Shinsengumi. We’ll take that vow as many times as it takes. We’re going to become samurai of Edo.”

_Yes. The Shinsengumi’s dream starts here. The end of our true path is still far off._

The space ship arrived, and Kondo looked around at the Shinsengumi. Hijikata. Okita. Saitou. Sasaki. Yamazaki. So many people with him, ready to start a new life, and Kondo found himself wondering when he had made such good friends. Exactly when in his life had he gotten so lucky, found something so magical?

With comrades on the left and comrades on the right, they headed off to begin their new journey.

_Edo. We’ll never forget you. We’ll come back._

_We promise._

*************************************************************************************

Gintoki didn’t know what time it was. He stared at the bottle, remembering Hijikata’s promise. He laughed to himself and took another swig in an empty, dimly-lit bar. 

_~“If I drink it all off tonight, will you come back tomorrow?”~_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Gintama fic, and I hope to not make it too long nor too short. Like maybe 5-9 chapters? That sort of range? Thanks for reading!


End file.
